Champions
by Fantasy Fangirl 32
Summary: Hiro may think he's the bot fighting champion, but he's about to meet his match in Rachel, another 14 year old genius, also a bot fighter, who thinks there's only room for one champion in San Fransokyo.


**Author's note: Alright, I've only written one fan fiction with my OC Rachel, and I decided that I needed more. So anyways, I decided I wanted to write about their first meeting. Not romantic at all, actually. XD**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

For once in probably the history of bot fighting, the entire room was dead silent. Even the usual cheering was gone, replaced by a combination of shock and awe as all eyes focused on the two bots dueling in the ring.

Or rather, one of the bots in particular. A spherical bot, that seemed to be composed of many smaller pieces of metal. This bot had already proved its worth, defeating countless bots time after time. Nobody bothered to confront the owner of the bot. The last person that had tried had learned that the bot was good at injuring _anything_ , not just bots. So now everybody stayed back, hoping that maybe the owner of the bot would leave, or be defeated, or _something_.

There was a quiet collective groan from the spectators as the spherical bot destroyed the other bot yet again. The owner smirked, picking up the bot and collecting the money that was reluctantly presented to her.

Oh yes, the bot fighter was a fourteen year old girl.

She was a decent height for a girl her age, though the other bot fighters towered above her. Yet there was a good sized circle of clear space around where she was sitting. Her long red hair was tucked back in a braid, and her blue-green eyes sparked mischievously as she collected her winnings. By now she was probably rich, but had no intentions of stopping. She liked bot fighting, and it was the only place she could really apply her talents. She scanned the room, hoping that she would see that particular face she was looking for, hoping that the information she'd gotten was correct.

Hoping that Hiro Hamada would be here.

Rachel had mixed reasons for wanting to meet the bot fighting legend. They shared an uncommon gift- she was just as smart as he was. But that _wasn't_ her reasoning, she reminded herself. She wanted to beat him. There was only room for one bot fighting legend, and Rachel wasn't going to let herself be topped by some _boy_. Especially the oh-so-famous Hiro Hamada.

She spotted him in the back of the room, holding this stupidly innocent bot. He probably didn't know she'd seen him yet. At least her sources had been trustworthy.

She yawned, fingering her controls so that her bot rolled back into her hand.

"Hardly a challenge," she said boredly. She could get away with talking like this, seeing as nobody could touch her as long as her bot was with her. "Anybody going to give me a _hard_ bot to face? I came here looking for a challenge. And you lot hardly seem to be able to offer one."

Dead silence. Rachel smirked, and chose to play her trump card early.

"Then again, it's not like you really _could_ make a bot that could compete with the champion's." She gestured at her own bot. "Otherwise I wouldn't really be the champion, would I?"

 _There._

She sat back and waited for Hiro to take the bait.

And if he didn't, well... Rachel would just be patient.

 **Hiro's POV**

Hiro was still trying to get over his shock. He hadn't been able to get a good view of the new champion before then, and when he did he was shocked that the 'champion' was a girl no older than he was. And now she was obviously trying to bait people into fighting her.

 _How can she do that?_ He wondered. _If I ever did that, I would get beaten up really quickly._

 _They must be pretty scared of her._

 _This could be interesting._

Hiro started forwards, smiling slightly. The girl looked up, and her face broke into a smile as she saw him walk forwards.

"I'd like a go," Hiro said casually, sitting down opposite her.

The girl's eyebrows shot up, and her smile widened. "You would, huh? Hm." She made a show of looking him over, then studied his bot. "Where's your bot?"

"Right here," Hiro said calmly, holding it up. Was she _really_ trying to bait him?

It didn't bother him, of course. He was used to taunts about his bot. That just made it even better when he completely and totally crushed them.

"I would _say_ that it looks like the most pathetic bot I've ever seen, but looks can be deceiving, huh Hiro?"

Hiro froze. He had _not_ been expecting this girl to know his name. This was one of his new bot fighting locations, and he had never seen this girl before. So how did she hear what his name was?

"Where did you hear _that_?" Hiro asked.

"I know stuff," the girl shrugged. "My name's Rachel, by the way."

"Rachel, huh?" Hiro filed the name away for future reference. It could be important later.

"Yes," Rachel replied. She gestured at her bot. "Are you going to fight me Hiro, or are you just here to chat?"

"Oh no, I'm here to fight," Hiro replied. The betting tray was presented to him. He considered how much money to bet, before shrugging, and putting a good sized wad of money on the tray. Then he saw Rachel's mocking smirk, and sighed, putting a little more money on the tray.

 _75 dollars... What am I thinking?_

Rachel put in even more money than that. Hiro couldn't be sure, but it was _definitely_ at least $100.

 _Wow, she's cocky..._ He almost laughed. Overconfidence was his best friend in situations like this.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves..."

Hiro smirked to himself, readying his controls. No fake shows with his bot this time. He would show this girl, Rachel. Miss 'I'm-the-champion-nothing-can-beat-my-bot.'

"Fighters ready? FIGHT!"

"Megabot, _destroy_ ," Hiro said, smirking as his bot's face changed from the smiley face to the red face. Time to teach her who she was dealing with.

 **Rachel's POV**

Rachel could have laughed. He couldn't know. Even if he did, it wouldn't make a difference. _Nobody_ knew all the things that her bot could do. Meanwhile, she knew what _his_ could do. Honestly, she had SUCH an unfair advantage.

"May the best bot fighter win," she said under her breath. She watched Hiro's bot change faces, then rush at her bot.

 _Game on_ , she thought. _I'm not leaving until I can call myself the_ true _champion._

She waited for his bot to get close, then the two engaged. She saw the look on confusion on Hiro's face as he realized he couldn't tear her bot apart, seeing as it was a sphere. While he worked _that_ one out, Rachel clicked a button. Spikes shot out from small holes, covering the entire surface of the bot. She sent it rolling towards Hiro's, the spikes retracting as they went underneath the bot, then extending again. It ran over one of his pieces, mangling it so badly that it was out of the game. She shot towards the next two, but Hiro knew that trick now, and evaded it. Rachel clicked the spikes back in. She knew each trick would only work once, so she would have to be careful about how she organized it.

Her next attack involved a small hatch opening underneath the bot. Three small copies of it dropped out, then shot away towards Hiro's pieces. While he was busy with that, Rachel clicked a few more controls. Her bot grew small helicopter blades, and it took off towards Hiro's bot.

Another small hole opened in the side.

"Ready to lose, Hamada?" she smiled.

No answer from him.

"Good. Finish him!"

A small bullet- of Rachel's own design, actually- shot out of the side, crashing into Hiro's last two pieces. They dropped, motionless.

Rachel brought her bot back to her, leaving Hiro staring at his broken bot in disbelief.

"Good game," she said, taking the money with a smile. "Who knows, maybe we'll meet again, Hiro."

Then she practically skipped out, managing to hide the large smile on her face.

She'd _finally_ beat him!


End file.
